


All for My Wife

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Breasts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fairies, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Multi, Multiple Partners, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron knows how important it is that he cares for his wife after a court session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for My Wife

 

It was a nice night.  Megatron watched the moonlight slowly travel across the room as the drapes swayed slowly in the night's wind.  It was a nice night, but the chill was starting to come in.

 

He should get up soon to close the window, but he was still in the middle of something important.

 

Under light, but warm covers, he held his wife as she clung to him like he was her whole world.  A bit of an exaggeration, but her grip was tight and he knew that getting out of it would take some time.  Her hair tickled his nose as she snuggled into him, her lips grazing his neck as his own lips kissed and nipped at her smooth neck.

 

"Megatron~ Please... Oh please~" Her breath was hot and moist, making his skin sweaty as she pulled him closer, "Please, please~"

 

His hands traveled further down her back, slowly drawing her body up into his until he pulled her up onto his body.

 

"Mmhhh..."

 

"Shhh~" He hushed her as he continued to kiss her, "I'm here, I'm here."

 

Megatron knew that he needed to be careful when tending to Eclipse after a court session.  So many variables to take into account: Eclipse's previous thoughts about the event, the many men and women who had been over her during that session, keeping her calm and stable, but not trapped and helpless.  More than often, he found bringing her on top of him made her feel more in control of herself.

 

And there were her legs, settling between his.  Her crotch was pressed against his lax cock, rubbing together in a slow matter.

 

"Hmm~"

 

"Feeling better?"

 

"C-Cold."

 

Right.  The open window.  "I'll have to get out of bed to close the window."

 

"Hmm..."

 

He gave her one last kiss before getting up to close the window. He didn't like leaving her side after the court sessions, even if he was only fifteen feet away. He didn't want her to think she was being thrown away or being used as some sort of pleasure toy... not like when she had first came to the demon kingdom. 

 

As soon as the windows were closed and locked, he retreated back to the bed. Just as he moved to lie down on it, Eclipse wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and held him close.

 

"Eclipse?" he said, anxiety growing in his chest. Had he left her too quickly? Should he have waited longer to get up?

 

"... warm..."

 

"What?"

 

"It's warmer now... Thank you."

 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Megatron pulled her closer as he turned onto his back again and brought her up higher, allowing her breasts to sway in front of his face.  "I'll have to remember to have the servants close the window next time."

 

"Hmm... Okay."

 

A smile came over his face as he leaned in and began to kiss around the darker skin at the center of her breast.  "Do you want to have any tea before bed tonight?"

 

"... Hmm..."

 

"... Tomorrow morning?"

 

"With breakfast... Mmm~"

 

"Alright."

 

Eclipse rolled her hips against his stomach before pulling him deeper into her bosom.  Though Megatron avoided anything too intimate during his time with Eclipse like playing with her nipples or more sex, even gentle lovemaking, he did not deny her when she showed interest in having pleasure after a court session.

 

Ever since the attempt, she had only asked him twice, on separate occasions, to have sex with her again after a court session.  Always with her on top at her speed.  And her sitting on his face... probably only five or six times.  But the most she usually asked from him while he tended to her after these sessions were kisses or touches to her nipples.

 

That was fine for him.  It was more than he could ask for.  Just having Eclipse responding to him, gasping into his ear and begging for his touches was heavens better than how she had been before the suicide attempt.  When she was withdrawn and cold and too clingy...

 

Megatron heard her yawn as he suckled at her nipple.  She was probably ready to fall asleep at this point.  In this position, he would wake up with her fluids and all the court's seed on his stomach, but he would deal with it in the morning.

 

All that mattered now was keeping his wife happy and content.  She would go to sleep when she was ready to.

 

But for now, he would please her to her heart's content until she was sated for the night.

 

END


End file.
